


shimmers and fizzes

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serge always does like to watch tom shimmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	shimmers and fizzes

**Author's Note:**

> another snippet from another drabble table, from 2010 this time.

the club is busy with bodies pushing for room and clinging to each other as the beats pulse from the sound system. the lights are bright as they swarm around the dark corners. tom feels like he cant breathe but at the same time like hes finally able to let go. 

serge buys the drinks whilst chris tries to tell jokes and get ian drunk at the same time. tom finds himself laughing but cant remember why, his whole body shimmers with the feeling of being free and happy, the feel of serges fingers working their way under his shirt whilst his other hand offers tom his drink makes it even better. 

the music gets louder as it gets faster, tom is dizzy with it all and relishes the way his skin prickles when the light fizzes over him. raising his hands to the sky tom lets his eyes cross, the blurred vision of himself and the blank faces around him make his teeth click. tom wants a drink but he also needs something else. 

serge is laughing at something chris says, his mouth grinning in the hazy room. toms fingers shake as he inches closer, his skin feels on fire and serge waves away chris, who turns back to ian already forgetting their conversation. "hi" tom breathes the simple welcome into serges mouth, breath escaping like hes ran to him. serge smiles his own welcome back and welcomes the tug of fingers on his shirt. 

"hi" this time tom giggles it into serges shoulder, the lights are flashing behind him, the world spinning as tom kneels his way up on the bench either side of serges thighs. "hiiiii" serge chuckles that time, presses his hand against toms back to help him keep his balance before leaning up. 

the kiss is hard and fast and tom groans into it. fingers travel across serges shoulders to hook into the collar of his shirt, tugging the material down so tom can lean down and taste the sweat from serges collarbone. serge leans back, lets his body relax against the seat and ignores the way his band mates try their hardest to look away. 

tom squirms a little, lets out another laugh before groaning at the way serge tightens his hold on his hips. the pair grin to each other when serge lets go to reach into his pocket. the small pill is nothing in his hand, but picks up the lights still swirling around them, serge raises an eyebrow in offering and tom nods and runs his fingers along the waistband of serges jeans. 

the pill tastes powdery on serges tongue, chalky and bitter as he curls it around before lifting it up. serge can see chris is watching from the corner of his eye as tom leans forward and sucks his tongue into his mouth. serge isnt sure who groans first but there are fingers in his hair and then theyre dragging down his chest so serge doesnt really care. 

toms bones feel hollow, his teeth jittery as he swallows the pill on his tongue. the music changes, the low beats changing into softer somber tones that make toms arms lift into the air again. his wrists click as they swarm through the air, the blurred outlines of his skin catching the sparkles that fall from the sky. 

serge watches the boy, watches the way he doesnt even try to cling onto this world. toms eyes are black shadows and his body twitches and shifts as if by some other force. serge could sit and watch him for hours, touching and tasting his skin until tom finally comes down and they can pass out together back at home. serge reaches for his drink, enjoys the way tom groans at the touch of him pressing close before again slouching back into his seat. 

his finger circles toms belly button which gets toms attention quicker than any words. serge smirks and watches the boy fighting against the will to let his body arch and head fall back on his neck. toms eyes settle, skittering across serges face before finally his fingers reach up to curl around his cheek. "you wanna get out of here?" the words are soft but tom must hear them because he nods quickly and lets serge get him back to his feet.

they dont say goodbye to the boys and they dont stop at the glances they receive as they push their way through the crowds. tom curls his arm around serges waist and lets the music swirl them along until finally their outside with a gasp of fresh air. serge wraps an arm around toms shoulders and guides him home, the touch of him by his side the only thing keeping his feet on the ground.


End file.
